its a cruel sweet world we live in
by smexilolz
Summary: he is not hers to keep , she is not his to have.A romance that knows no boundaries until its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Its cruel sweet world we live in.

rated M.

* * *

hi guys this is my first fic so go easy on me please. i hope you enjoy readying!

Sm owns all copyrights!

* * *

It was dream, this is not real, not real. It can't be real. Oh my god what have I done ? What did I do?

I Bella Swan have just woken up in the bed of my sister's soon to be ex husband.(though he does not know this yet) Which means I just slept with my brother in law. I am the worst human being on the face of this god forsaken planet. But the worst part is I feel nothing but utter pure joy.,

I turn to my side and see the most gorgeous man alive. His green eyes lock with mine I see worry, anger, guilt but most all regret. No words can express in this moment what I feel and then he has to ruin it by saying

"Bella... this...this was a mistake, it can never happen again. Your sister, my wife, oh god what have I done.?What have we done Bella? Look at me please. Bella please don't breath a word we will lose everything. I was drunk.!It was the heat of the moment. We were both vulnerable do you understand ?"

I look up at him and simple say "yes" like a robot, like I'm a snail and just crawled into my shell to die and hide away from him, from this moment.

"yes Edward, a mistake really wow! . Another fucking notch on the old bed post. You know what screw you. Screw you and your bitchiness. Your the one who called me. Your the one that started it. I can see now how I'm so sorry I didn't fucking stop and see that you never wanted me I'm just a substitute for her . Well now I no why she left you. All work and no play Edward. Well I played and I got burnt. Yes she's your wife and yes she's my sister but she left you!

She said in her words when "I look into his eyes I see a cold shell of a man I used to love or so I thought." she never loved you she only loved your money and now she's getting what she always wanted because thanks to you Edward you just broke your prenuptial agreement. NO AFFAIRS! which means she gets everything. I hope your happy asswipe. "

He didnt even looked shocked or surprised he just stood there looking at me " well I guess she'll get what she wants she always does Bella, but tell me this would you really tell your family you slept with me because I know and you know they will disown you. You might as well be an orphan because your beloved Rose will never talk to you again." he smiled and looked so smug as he said those words knowing it was crushing her inside and out.

she knew he had her in the corner she just simply replied "I'm willing to take the risk are you willing to lose everything you worked for because I am. After what you just called me a mistake I might as well take my chances. Goodbye Edward Cullen!". Slamming the door of the hotel door shut Bella left with out a second thought to what this very eventful encounter led to little did she know it would change the rest of her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Three and half months later in her cold and lonely apartment Bella Swan was looking at her future in her tiny delicate hands. Her breath was sketchy and she felt as if her whole life had gone to the shits. Not only was Rose and Edward reconciling the marriage and going to counselling(BLA BLA BLAHHH!) but Bella had just found out that she of all the shit and crappy things that have happened to her in her 23 years on planet Earth, they were nothing compared to the little white stick with happy smiley face grinning up at her saying "well done your pregnant" well it didn't really do that. It just felt like that.

"Fuck!" how am I going to face them? How am I going to face HIM! she thought. This is so fucked up. And speaking of the devil duo.

Incoming call Rose Cullen.

"hey rose what's up"

"Bella my darling are you free tonight?"

"er yes I suppose , why?"

"brilliant were having our family dinner as always and as you were sick last week I was checking to make sure you will sill coming now that your all better." _yer right sick is what they calling these days huh!_

"oh year of course, um what time?"

"Bella silly the same time as always . Don't worry about anything just bring wine ok hunni see you then"

beeeeeeeeeeeep. The line went dead.

"Bye"

how am I going to do this. I should just run away. Oh my days why me. Errr my life is so not ok right now.

fucking Edward Cullen


End file.
